


Incubus

by BlueNeutrino, IzumiLover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Cas is fascinated with Dean, Heartbeat Kink, Hormones, Incubi, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Slash, Slight Humor, blowjob (mentioned), body kink, supernatural sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzumiLover/pseuds/IzumiLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been infected by an incubus and Castiel knows very well what's the only way to save him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incubus

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, THANK YOU, BlueNeutrino, for your help with grammar and expressions. Amazing and detailed job! 
> 
> Just a classical "supernatural ilness/curse/whatever that only a cock can fix LOL", including how fascinating, arousing and terryfing at the same time are the physical reactions during sex OMG yes
> 
> (This have a Spanish version already published but I'm deleting it because it needs revision (I changed text slightly when I was translating))

The girl was terrified. Dean Winchester could tell by the way her body trembled in his hands as he helped her out from under the desk.  
“You're safe now” he assured her, but his words only made her cry, her body shaking with each sob. She smelled like sweat. Like sex.  
Son of a bitch, she's barely seventeen, or close to that, Dean thought; she’s only a kid.  
But as despicable as that creature was, the girl was at that stage in life when the human body was a beehive for hormones- and that was what incubi loved to feed on. Pure sexual energy. Like others of her age, the girl was dominated by desire: no inhibitions, a craving, yearning to experience sex for the first time. Pure pheromones that to the demon would taste like wild, raw honey.  
But still, it was a son of a bitch, and he was going to kill it.  
His brother, Sam, was on the other side of the town following the incubus' steps, but it was Dean who finally found it in an abandoned building, thanks to Cas, his other “brother in arms”. He had perceived the demonic presence behind those walls; the scent like sulfur and musk, the young girl's pheromones boiling with desire under the influence of that evil creature. Those were not easy to perceive scents for a human being (though they were Dean and Sam Winchester, who had spent their lives hunting), but Castiel was not human; he was an angel, and as an angel he could see and perceive things humans couldn’t. Especially things brimming with a supernatural force.  
After asking around the town, the two brothers and their angel sidekick got to know the demon's MO: using the seductive form of a handsome man, the incubus tricked its victims before possessing them. It wasn’t the kind of possession they were accustomed to, but one less 'literal'. Most victims were girls, but even boys let themselves give into the desire impossible to restrain- some were even heterosexual. It was, like they explained to the Winchester boys, as though they were under a spell, or with the most powerful aphrodisiac in the world running through their veins. It was necessary to consent to the sex, for only like that sexual energy was created. That was what distressed the victims most: they had consented- and they had enjoyed it.  
Some girls had died; some others were hospitalized due to extreme exhaustion when the demon stole their life force. Fortunately, no one was pregnant and that meant the demon just wanted pleasure, not offspring. It only wanted sex, regardless of gender or sexual orientation. Only pleasure.  
“I wouldn't blame him,” Dean joked while they were in the car -Cas has asked what was he talking about, and Dean told him he meant sex. Blushing and confused, the angel didn't ask any more-. “Sex has to be one of the best things in the world- if not the best!” Dean smiled.  
They had to hunt down the demon, of course. Now, in that abandoned building, Dean gave thanks it was him who find the creature and not Sam; there were not many things on the lore which could destroy an incubus, and Dean had an angel by his side. This was going to be a piece of cake. Castiel's demeanour among humans was innocent and naive like a child, but his powers could fry a demon without even batting an eyelid. And that was just what they needed. They’d take it down, call Sam with the good news, then they’d be back at the motel in a couple of hours in time for burgers and beer.   
As they escaped downstairs with the girl, Dean heard the chuckling. It was a deep, quivering sound- arousing, even. Dean regretted the inappropriate tingling he began to feel in a certain hidden place of his body. It's that damned incubus, don't think about it, he said to himself. It gets hold of you like- like some kind of aphrodisiac aura. It's not your fault. He tried to think about cold showers and the less erotic things in the world, if he wanted to remain sane and focused during the hunt.  
“Hurry, Dean. He’s getting closer. I can feel it,” Cas said; his piercing blue eyes sparking with loathing.  
They were already on the ground floor when Cas gasped and stumbled. Dean saw something under the flashlight; there were familiar symbols and sigils covering the walls.  
“Damn. Enochian” Dean hissed. “You're screwed, Cas. At least you still have your blade; it's a pointy son of a bitch. Stay focused, I’ll try to erase-”   
And then the demon got in their way.   
For Dean, it was impossible to describe. He knew it was a man -it looked like one, at least- but it was more than that the demon had picked a 'good vessel'.There was something else. Dean felt that warm sensation which seized him from the stomach and crept downwards every time he saw a naked girl ready to give herself to him. Even his pulse quickened. The flashlight revealed some perfect features, a toned physique under the clothes. This was some kind of primitive, wild, animal magnetism. It was sex, face to face, no matter what it had between its legs.  
The teenage girl, at once scared and fascinated, for a moment looked like she would try to return to it. She had a strange look in her eyes and her lips started to form a type of smile which Dean knew too well. The hunter pulled her towards him again and the girl seemed to come to herself. The demon frowned. Dean's eyes narrowed, defiant.  
“Leave her alone”  
The creature chuckled in amusement.  
“To tell the truth- I miss orgies.” It licked its lips. “You can take part, too, if you promise not zap me,” it added, gazing at Cas, who looked back at the demon in contempt and confusion “I know what you are, hope you like how I've painted this place. I detected you hours ago. Chastity, asexuality-” It wrinkled its noise in disgust. “I can smell those from miles.”  
The incubus took a step forward and Dean raised his gun. Regular bullets wouldn’t kill it, but his contained a substance which would decrease its 'mojo' enough to make it vulnerable. Unfortunately, they had a single bullet each one -and Sam was some miles far away- because making the bullets required blood from a chaste person- and that wasn't something easy to find. He couldn't miss the shot.  
“Know what? You're damn hot, hunter” the demon purred in that deep, raspy voice; then it turned to Cas. “You could make a good meal too., I love those sparkling, puppy dog eyes of yours…- I just have to wish it, and you two will make out like horny bitches in front of me. I love to watch.”  
Dean felt it again; that tingling sensation between his thighs. It was such a morbid idea, wasn't it? Yes, it was so appealing, so irresistible- and Dean was mad at himself when he realized it. Damn you!, he thought. His blood was boiling from arousal, quickly swept away by rage- and shame.  
“Cas, take her out of here.”  
“Dean-”  
“I'll be fine- get her out!”  
Cas obeyed and led the girl downstairs. Dean remained aiming at the incubus with his gun, lips forming a thin line and his pulse so rapid he could felt it in his wrists. The creature narrowed his eyes.  
“That's so impolite, Dean- to steal food from a demon. Or maybe it's just that you want to be alone with me?” It licked its lips obscenely.  
Before Dean could react, the incubus had him pinned against the wall, seizing his neck. The gun fell from his hand. Dean tried to free himself but it was useless. He could almost smell them, feel them, creeping inside him through every pore of his skin. Pheromones. They were like a drug. His head was going to explode, not just from lack of oxygen but because of the sudden heat pressing in his temples like a fever. His heart was beating so fast his breath hitched even more.  
The semidemon raised its hand to caress Dean's face, licking its lips with lust. Of course, Dean thought; incubi have a powerful aphrodisiac drug in their saliva. That's how even hetero guys had to surrender.  
“What's wrong, your mojo is so rusty you need some chemical help?” Dean said with a smirk.  
“My mojo is more than enough. But it's even funnier this way,” the creature said, running its long finger above an artery which was throbbing prominently from fear and arousal. Dean groaned when he felt the sharp pain and a wet warmth slipping down his neck. The demon smirked: just a drop of its saliva in his bloodstream and he’d be begging hardcore sex. “It's like feeding pigs before you slaughter them. The meat is even more delicious that way. Wanna try?”  
“No thanks. Guys are not my thing. Especially if they come from hell.”  
The incubus pouted.  
“Aw, that's so judgmental.”  
Dean tried to move forward, but the demon put a hand in his forehead. Dean groaned. An intense, hot red covered his vision while a hot flush swept over his body. Under his t-shirt, the incubus traced a line from his bellybutton to chest, splaying his fingers when he reached the heart. As the creature's lips hovered almost on his, Dean’s heart pounded so hard it seemed to charge against the incubus' hand. Dean heard the deep chuckle, as if the creature were amused by it.  
“Your heart is thumping like crazy. Scared, hunter? Or maybe it's… something else? Some hearts just give out when I get especially playful, but yours seems to be healthy. Know what, if I'd kiss you, and my saliva reached your bloodstream, my precious juice of love would have you under my command in a heartbeat- Well, I wonder how many heartbeats it will take. Two? Three? Four?”  
Dean felt the pointy tongue just over his clavicle, licking up his throbbing neck, reaching his chin and lower lip. He moaned, helpless. A demon was about to stick his tongue inside him– and he wasn't doing a thing to stop it.  
And suddenly, he was free. A scream pierced the air and Dean felt the pressure on his neck disappear, along with that hypnotic influence.  
It was Cas. He was back, and he was holding the handle of the blade protruding from the creature's back. His powers were out of order, but his human vessel was fit and just like Dean had said, his blade was pointy as hell.  
Falling to its knees, the incubus knew he wasn't going to feed from the hunter's delicious libido- but he had left something for him to remember their encounter. Laughing darkly with its last breath, it collapsed like the remains of a firewood. Only ashes were left.  
“Its vessel was dead already,” Cas explained, helping Dean to get up. The hunter was still shaking, but his temples felt cold again and his heart didn't want to blow his ribcage apart anymore. “The incubus drained all his life force by-” He looked away, blushing. “You know. Sex”  
While they headed to the stairs, leaving the smoking pile of ash behind, Dean felt thankful that the demon didn't have the time to stick its tongue inside him.

 

Dean phoned Sam as they reached the motel to tell him good news. His brother was hunting down another incubus (they’re like dogs in heat, he joked) and it would take him some hours to finish the job. Cas' grace was still weakened, but he would be fine soon. Maybe he could “feel human” for one night and try to sleep in Sam's bed while he was out, though the angel thought it didn't make any sense to lose consciousness for a few hours while your brain made you hallucinate disturbing things. Dean told him there was some dreams which were 'more fun'; Cas blushed and decided not to ask. Dean smirked, taking a gulp from his beer.  
“Damn. It's getting really hot in here,” he said some minutes later. He removed his outer shirt, wheezing softly; all his neck and shoulders were soaked in sweat all of a sudden.  
Cas laid in bed, as if waiting for sleep to come.  
“I don't feel any fluctuations in temperature,” he said, his bored gaze fixed on the ceiling.  
“That's weird- I feel really hot,” Dean complained. “The air con must be broken. Damn cheap motels.”   
He took another beer from the fridge, but he still felt it wasn't cold enough. Or maybe his hands were too hot. That was weird, super weird. He gulped it down, but didn't feel any better for it. This place sucked so much even the fridge was broken.  
Maybe he could take a shower- if the pipes were functional. As he entered the bathroom, he felt a sudden hot flush in his cheeks and temples. Breathing heavily, he splashed his face with the coldest water he could get from the sink and dampened his neck, seeking some relief. But the hot sensation wasn't about to leave him; he could even see his cheeks were red and his forehead covered in sweat. A hot, wet heat oozed from his skin, drenching his clothing like after some intense workout. Even weirder, his heart was thumping again, and he was starting to feel breathless. A tight, warm pressure surrounded his hips and groin as a tingling sensation crept up his spinal cord. He just had felt that way before when he was going to-  
The sudden spasm made him fall to his knees, a whimpering noise slipping from his throat. He shook his head, wheezing. Had he just had an orgasm? The absence of the obvious and wet consequences in his pants made it highly impossible, but the feeling- gosh, it had been so similar. Breathing harshly, he gripped onto the sink to stand up, but his legs were made of jelly. That heavy and throbbing sensation left no doubt; he had an erection, and a pretty huge one. He let out a moan which was half satisfaction and half confusion.  
Then he realized what had happened, and the horror mixed with his growing arousal. He recalled the blood on his neck, the demon's tongue licking it. That jerk had poisoned him with his love drug- and it hadn't even been necessary to kiss him.  
“Son of a bitch!”  
“Dean? Are you all right?”  
It was Cas, from the other side of the door. Of course he’d heard him. Sometimes Dean forgot the angel’s senses were a hundred times better than his. Dean tried reach the door, but he had to lean on the sink, holding back a wheezing groan. Another spasm, which didn't explode into waves of pleasure this time, made him gasp when he tried to answer.  
“F- F- What the fuck?-”  
He giggled. The slightest movement made him feel good. Really good. Too damn good.   
“What's that ‘fuck’ thing, Dean?”  
“It's nothing, I just-” He had to stop talking to catch his breath. His heart was pounding so fast he could barely talk and it didn't surprise him in the slightest if Cas was able to hear it. “I- I'm out, give me a sec.”  
He took several deep breaths, but that only made him dizzy. The hot flush seizing him dulled his senses. Between his legs, things were also hot and flushed, along with that familiar tingling sensation in his stomach: it was that urgent wish to-  
Well, to get laid.  
He opened the door, trying to look totally fine, but failing as he made a giggling noise. Cas was waiting for him at the other side. He looked worried.  
“Dean, what's the matter?” He touched his forehead and Dean trembled; his hand was so wonderfully warm and soft. “Your body is radiating too much heat.” Cas tilted his head and put a hand on Dean's chest with a concerned look, “Your heart is pounding. Are you ill? In that case, you should lay down”.  
Not worried at all, the only thing Dean did was push even harder against his friend and saviour's hand on his. Suddenly, he wanted to feel his touch, his warmth. His voice was a gasping whisper:  
“Ah Cas- yes-”  
When he opened his eyes, he was met with Cas' perplexed ones. Then Dean realized what was he about to do, and he pulled away, horrified.  
“No no no no no, absolutely not- that's insane!” he protested nervously. That jerk had wanted to see them making out, after all, and that wish had almost been granted. “Porn! I need porn- and a half hour alone- though I'm so damn horny it might only take one minute. Damn, where's the porn? Every motel has porn…” He had to stop, on the brink of hyperventilating. “Ok, let's try another thing- that cold shower sounds good- think about non-erotic things- Damn, I have to get out here…”  
Suddenly, Cas grabbed him and dragged him towards the bed, straddling his hips. The angel seemed confused when he felt a hard, warm shape under his lap. Dean rose an eyebrow, blushing, but Cas continued. Intoxicated by his own hyperstimulated libido, Dean didn't do a thing to stop the angel. He just watched as Cas took some handcuffs from his pocket and fastened Dean to the bed. Dean gasped and puffed through his half open lips, his chest heaving. This was the most exciting thing ever- and now he wouldn’t be able to look Cas in the face for years.   
“Dean, listen to me,” Cas said with a straight face. “I'm obliged to restrain you here. That incubus, it has drugged you. Its aphrodisiac substance is in your bloodstream, I can smell it. You're in serious danger.” He locked his narrowed gaze on Dean’s green eyes, studying him like a doctor during a physical “What humans call 'libido' is simply a rush of sexual hormones. Incubi increase that amount to feed on it when it is at its highest. We have to let it go, or you could die. Your heart could give out. My powers are not at full strength right now; I'm not able to purify your blood. We need another solution, but-”   
He looked away for a second, blushing.   
“I still don't properly understand the nature of sex. Tell me what I have to do, and I will do it. I must save you”  
“Wait- what?”  
Cas didn't listen to him.Immersed in his physical exam, he leaned over Dean and his face ended up a few inches from the hunter's. To the angel, the closeness was nothing more than a way to examine him better, but to Dean it was like losing sanity; being killed by his own libido, by those sparkling, piercing blue eyes, by who-knew-what angelic pheromones- if such a thing existed. His body only wanted one thing, and he highly doubted Cas could-  
Dean giggled nervously.  
“Listen, Cas, I can't let you do this-”  
“Dean, your body is pumping out hormones in dangerous amounts,” he explained, unsettled, placing a hand over Dean’s heart to feel it. “I can smell them all in your blood. Adrenaline, testosterone, litropine, oxitocin- it's too much, your heart may not be able to handle it. If you go on like this for some time more, you may-”  
“Shut up and kiss me”.  
Dean raised his head to Cas, kissing him fiercely. Fuck everything. He really needed to be banged.  
For Cas, it wasn't the first time he had kissed or been kissed since taking this vessel, but it was very different with Dean. Maybe he’d just been'infected' with his libido. Or there was another reason, maybe. Whatever. It was the best kiss he’d ever had.  
“You want to help me?” the hunter gasped when their lips parted ; his eyes sparkling green, pupils enlarged with the growing arousal. It was a Dean Cas hadn't met before. “Go and help me, then”  
“All right, Dean.”  
Cas held onto the bed head with both hands and kissed Dean back with a passion that the hunter found perplexing. Then the angel stopped and cupped Dean's head between his hands, looking at him with curiosity and a neverending desire – before losing himself in the hunter's mouth again, taking his time to explore each corner. Dean’s tongue was warm, delicious, and when it found his, something jolted inside Cas, leaving him delightfully dizzy. If this was sex, he started to understand why humans loved it so much. He knew there were other things, of course, not only kisses and butterflies in his stomach; there were also obscene, dirty, overwhelming, irresistible things. A lot of those, he had seen in those movies Dean loved so much (the best of Creation, he used to say, after face to face sex), and the initial confusion disappeared, giving way to curiosity.  
In his basic perception of sexual behaviour, Cas imagined he had to be the one giving pleasure, so he started to explore Dean's body, from forehead to toes. He kissed his lower lip, then his chin, and then planted several kissed along his neck. Dean couldn't hold back a spasm and a moan. To Cas, the reactions he awoke in Dean were fascinating. He felt the throbbing and anxious beat of his pulse every time he pressed his lips onto Dean’s neck, skin trembling with each moan and each gulp of air coming in and out his lungs. The hunter's body shook when Cas put his hand under his shirt; his skin soaked in sweat, seeming to burn under the angel's hand. His chest jumped with every gasp and heartbeat, Cas could smell the adrenaline oozed by his body, testosterone boiling in his blood like fire. He couldn't help but feel anxious when he thought Dean was under the influence of a toxin which pushed his body to the limits, and at the same time he seemed to be enjoying it.  
Ecstatic, Dean turned his head to Cas' other hand, resting in the pillow, trying to catch his fingers with his mouth. His head was spinning, his heart pounding so chaotically he could almost feel it stumbling between heartbeats. The influence of the toxin made the fact that Cas and him were going to have sex a distant thought, like it wasn't his, like he was watching it in a movie. He didn't know if it was that damn drug or the deadly hormone cocktail in his blood, but the slightest touch made him crazy. Over the years he’d had sex enough times to lose track, but he had never felt this way before: it was like being on the brink of orgasm without ever actually tipping over the edge.  
On the other hand, Cas was recalling what had he seen in late-night movies. He didn't understand what had it to do with the sexual behaviour he knew, but actors let out suchnoises of pleasure everytime they did things, Cas thought it ought to feel good. He could try it,if he was going to help Dean. Slowly, he unfastened Dean’s belt and zip and leaned over his groin to put his lips there- and after hearing Dean's delighted groan , he knew it had been a good idea.  
“Fuck- Cas-!!”  
Dean's back arched, his head sinking into the pillow. A spasm of pleasure made his body jump everytime with that hot sensation running through his groin. Held by the handcuffs, his hands clenched, anxious. He wanted them free so he could pull his own hair, grasp the sheets, bite his fingers in ecstasy. He wanted, he needed to touch himself, and also touch Cas. He wanted to tangle his fingers in the dark, unruly hair, pull off his clothing, smell him, taste him- Then he felt that delicious licking end, and he groaned and puffed, annoyed. He struggled, achy and impatient.  
“Cas- Cas, please- I can't hold it anymore-” he begged, panting. “Please, set me free- I promise I won't explode– not in the literal sense, at least-”  
The angel obeyed and leaned over him to remove the handcuffs. Unable to control himself, Dean kissed his neck, panting, licking, biting. Overwhelmed by the new sensations, Cas sighed and held onto Dean's shoulders while he, released from the cold handcuffs, sat down, gripping Cas’ hips fiercely and kissing him. Cas could only moan, surprised, straddling Dean's lap, the throbbing heat between their legs mixing. Dean's body heat this close to him was overwhelming; his smell, delightful. Cas had never felt this way before; all his Grace was boiling. Suddenly, he was afraid he could harm Dean, as his reactions to pleasure were unknown, but that wouldn’t happen. He would never harm Dean, no matter what.  
Cas couldn't tell why, but he wasn't able to stop. He wanted more. He not only wanted to save Dean, he wanted to feel him. Now Dean belonged to him.  
“I'm almost sure I know what to do, Dean.”  
“Then do it.”  
They didn't stop kissing each other while they rushed to remove their clothes. Dean's chest was already soaked in sweat when he pulled off his shirt. He removed Cas' trenchcoat and jacket and tried to undo and pull the tie but he was so horny he stopped. After all, he only needed to remove his trousers and pants, so he pulled out the belt and started sliding his trousers down while Cas did the same with his jeans. Dean was even more horny and he couldn't finish the job; they remained on his ankles.  
Both were breathing heavily, anticipating what was coming next. Cas felt a shiver when Dean's naked skin touched that part of his vessel he had never paid attention before and that now was too sensitive. Dean's naked belly messed up his half-undone shirt, Cas could feel his cock, hard like an iron bar, against his groin. He knew what was next. In the battling of an eyelid he had a lube bottle in his hand and was using its content -“I know you always have one in your duffle bag” he explained when he saw Dean's half puzzled, half thrilled expression-. He leaned towards him and let Dean slip inside him. There was a hot, hard pressure, then only pleasure was left. Heat. Hands clinging to his shoulders, a groan, nails digging into his skin.  
“Ah- Dean!” he cried. But Dean only could pant in his ear like a hungry wolf, licking, biting his earlobe. Cas grabbed his shoulders and pushed him away, looking into his eyes.  
“Wait. According to that movie, it's my turn first.”  
Without a second to lose, he pushhed Dean onto his back. Dean puffed, impatient. The drug made his libido selfish and wild, but he found himself surrendering to Cas' wishes.  
Then Cas started to move and sway, slowly. Dean let him do the job, enjoying the warm friction on his cock. It was delicious, it was crazy; each movement made his moans increase in intensity, along with the waves of pleasure that ebbed and flowed through his body, making him dizzy. He was losing his mind.  
“Cas- please- move faster-”  
And so Cas did, drawing off from the bed that made a sharp, rhythmic creaking which left that made Dean's cries barely audible. Dean’s hands, nervous, went from his sweaty hair to the pillow, to end on his lover's thighs. Cas found pleasure in Dean's expression of pure bliss, in his flushed and sweaty face, in the sensual form his lips drew, in his eyelids fluttering over his rolling eyes, lost in pleasure. He was under his command. That made Cas feel something he had never felt before, and he knew it was desire. Suddenly he wanted to feel Dean’s throbbing body closer to him, skin to skin, his moans caressing his ears. He leaned over the hunter to kiss him and Dean cradled his head, pushing his tongue deeper.  
Dean lay down once again with Cas stil inside him. Then it was his turn to move, sinking deeper inside Cas. They soon were bonded in a rhythmic dance, their breathing synchronising, air exhaled with moans of pleasure softened by occasional kisses.   
Cas had lost himself inside Dean, but on another level. Half concerned for his well-being and half mere curiosity, he had closed his eyes to perceive each part of Dean's body, of his mind, of all his being.   
The set of physiological reactions Dean suffered were at the same time fascinating and alarming to Cas. The hunter's brain oozed so many hormones and chemicals that he wondered how humans just didn't go insane during the sexual intercourse. Every single muscle was tense, shaken by sudden, uncontrollable spasms. His breath was a choked wheeze, his heart was beating so hard and fast Cas could only distinguish the first phase of heartbeat cycle, strong and sharp like a hammer blow: BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM. Blood pressure was rising quickly, even body temperature was higher than usual, radiating heat all over his skin, making sweat flow copiously.  
The brutal nature of sex, able to push both body and mind to the limits, was disconcerting to Cas, even dangerous, but he was starting to understand why humans used sex with non-reproductive purposes: the bond formed was absolutely complete. And the thought of having that kind of bond with Dean filled him with an enormous joy.  
“Ah- Dean,” he whispered.  
But Dean wasn't aware of Cas' almost spiritual fascination with his body reactions: his world was nothing but the delicious, tight warmth around his cock, going up and down, up and down; to the pressure rising in his groin, to the soft, shy moans of Cas in his ear. His lust had killed all rational thought to leave only a desire which grew bigger and bigger with each thrust of his hips. Dean had even forgottem why they were doing this. He just wanted to do it. He wanted to do it with Cas.  
Cas’fingers clawed into Dean’s back, feeling it soaked in sweat. He closed his eyes, losing himself in the sea of movement and feeling , in the heat exuding from every pore of Dean’s skin, taking delight from each thumpy, rapid heartbeat. He kissed Dean, again, and again, feeling his heart jolt violently and skipping a beat every time their lips touch, then returning to its frenzied but even rhythm.  
Seconds later, Cas felt the hunter's movements turn more intense and his kisses become deeper, desperate. A sudden spike in his vital signs and the heightened volume of his moans told Cas that Dean was about to reach the peak. He knew he himself would soon experience the climax that humans loved so much, though he wasn't sure what was he going to feel.  
“Cas- Cas- I- I can't- I just can't hold it anymore- I'm going to-”  
“I know, Dean. I can make us reach orgasm together, if you would like that.”  
Cas cupped Dean's head between his hands. The orgasm he forced himself into was blissful and quiet, like an implosion at a molecular level. Dean's climax, mixed with his own, was wild and overwhelming when all his sexual tension exploded like a broken dam. Cas felt his body tense tightly between his arms, nails clawing so deep and fiercely into the angel's hips they drew blood, but Cas didn't feel any pain. Dean screamed. Or he tried, the unexpected intensity leaving him barely able to let out a gasp. His back arched violently like in an electrical shock, his eyes rolled to the back of his head; Cas' supernatural senses could perceive a sudden interruption of every mental activity, even his heart stopped dead in the middle of a beat. Then everything came back: heart rate out of control, endorphins frantically unleashed, air rushing from his lungs in an intense moan.  
It all only took around three seconds to happen. For Dean Winchester, they were the best three seconds of his life.  
He clung onto Cas while the rest of his climax exploded in rhythmic, intense waves of pleasure which throbbed throughout every muscle of his body, finally fading to a blissful sensation of numbness. His body relaxed so suddenly he just let his head fall onto Cas' chest, who held him tightly in an embrace. Their eyes were out of focus, their breaths still shaky, their trembling and clumsy hands trying to hold the other's face to kiss it. A warm, sticky wetness slid slowly down their thighs. Letting out a deep breath, they let themselves collapse onto the bed.  
“Fuck-” Dean let out, close to choking with his own breath. Cas lay on his back, smiling widely. “Oh my- Holy fuck, Cas...”  
Cas rested his head over Dean's chest, not knowing why he wanted to laugh with pure bliss. Also not knowing why, Dean touched the angel's head, caressing his hair, both enjoying the way their breaths slowly came back to normal.  
“Your heart is finally calming down,” Cas said, some moments later. “I counted 189 heartbeats per minute while you were having an orgasm. I thought it was going to burst out of your chest. I know it’s not physically possible, but it looked like it was going to. I was worried, Dean.”  
Dean smiled, touched, but the next second his eyes flew wide open as he realized what had just happened. He cleared his throat before he spoke, moving away his hand from Cas' head.   
“Hey Cas-”  
“Yes?”  
“First of all- there is nothing bad about what we did, okay?” he explained nervously, sitting down with a sudden prudishness and rushing to put on his tee and jeans.He was going to need a shower later. “I mean- you know I like chicks...”  
“Yes, I know that.”  
“But- but you had to save me, because I could die.”  
“Yeah, that was likely going to happen. Your heart-”  
“Yeah I know. Anyway... It was-” He giggled. “It felt quite good.”  
“Absolutely. I would even dare to say it was very good. More than good. It was incredible, Dean. Now I know why humans love sexual intercourse.”  
Dean giggled awkwardly again, trying not to look at Cas.Totally oblivious to human prudishness, the angel was still nude from waist down.  
“Anyway,” the hunter cleared his throat again. “What I mean is- I think it would be better if we don't talk about it, okay? Never. This just never happened.”   
“No problem, Dean- I understand. Well, I think I do.”  
Dean smiled. A warm sensation not related to sexspread suddenly through his chest when he looked Cas at the eyes.  
“I'll stick with that.”  
Dean took a deep breath and lay down in bed again. The next day he wouldn’t be able to look at Cas at the face, but the night was long, and Sam would take hours to come back. Exhaustion took him in its arms;a great, peacefulbliss. He closed his eyes. When he felt Cas rest tenderly on his chest again, Dean didn't move, nor did anything to stop him. He even planted a soft kiss on Cas' forehead. It was awkward at first, now that the incubus' influence was gone. Maybe he’d done it just because he wanted to after all? Yes, Dean thought. He sure wanted to. And he didn't care.  
He said only one last thing before letting Cas get lost in the now steady, slow rhythm of his heartbeat, probably the closest thing to sleep for an angel.  
“Hey Cas, buddy-”  
“Yes, Dean?”  
“I don't mind if you stay here, but- could you at least put your pants back on?”


End file.
